


Ode to Smaug

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty-ish, Gen, Headcanon about Smaug's origins, No Spoilers for DOS, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce





	Ode to Smaug

_I am fire_

_I am death_

Coward

_Don’t you dare_

Imbecile

_Don’t you dare_

Drunk with greed

_Don’t you dare_

Born red as blood

To a family that blended in with forest green

The black sheep

_Don’t you dare_

The runt of the litter

Struggling with your wings

To maybe get to the last bite of supper before the carcass was disposed of

But you were hardly ever able to

Remember those days?

_Don’t you dare_

When your belly began to coil with an unnaturally bright heat

And caused you to spit orange fireworks

You thought

Mother’s eyes will fill with pride

Like they did for your brothers

Was she proud?

_Don’t you dare_

Was she, when you scalded her evergreen scales?

Like shaded rolling hills they were

So emerald

Remember?

_Don’t you dare_

It was the tornado of her offspring’s flame

The uprooting of the very body that gave you life

Tell me, did she ever sing the ancestral dragon lullaby to your half-closed ears?

Such a shame, such a disgusting shame

_Don’t you dare_

Might as well end them all, right?

You never learned what they were called by

Good, it hurts less that way

Farewell scornful siblings

Your strange body heat was always too cold for my liking anyway

Lazy murder

_Don’t you dare_

Alone

So alone

Until a cloak of wispy black

Warmed you

Housed you

Fed you

Raised you

On a diet of hate and spite

_Don’t you dare_

What does your dragon heart desire?

Dear Smaug

Almighty Smaug

Is it perhaps

A family?

_Don’t you dare_

Oh, my apologies

Great scaly king

I forgot that

Your orbs see only

The in-animation of gold

_Don’t you dare_

Is it suffocating in there?

You’ve imprisoned yourself

The sheen of jewels and coins make for

Placid company

They obey your every command

Move as you move

And trill with echoes after, and only after

You speak

Some kingdom

Do you ever wish to escape your own wrath?

_Don’t you dare_

Too late now

I’ve dared into the depths

Of no return

Have I struck a chord?

Have I opened the locked memories?

Have your emotions differed?

Have you changed your mind?

_No_


End file.
